Angel's Chronicle
by Ice-phoenixxox
Summary: A girl name Akiyama Miharu had recently found out that she was not a human being; she was an angel! The headmaster of a high school in the angel world says that her twin sister, Yukimi is in a slumber of which only an angel with powerful angel powers can wake her up. Can Miharu and a fairy named Mai save Yukimi?
1. Chapter 1: A Human girl's quest?

Chapter 1: a Human Girl's Quest?

By: Ice-Phoenixxox

Hi! My name is Akiyama Miharu; I'm a normal high school girl. I have pink hair with silver, shimmery streak of hair. Don't ask why I have this streak of hair, I've tried to ask my father about this, but he just denied all of my questions about it. He was so stubborn sometimes! But, he was the only family member I have. My mother? She died when I was very young, but I'm not sad at all! That's because I have my father! Anyways, I'm 16 years old; my birthday is on February 29. Usually, we just celebrate it on February 28th. All of this would be just normal for any high school girl, but unfortunately, I'm not normal. You see, it all happened on my actual birthday, February 29th…

"Miharu-Chan!" I turned around and saw my best friend, Fujimori Ayaka. She usually took the main role of the school play. She yelled loudly, "Miharu-Chan! Happy birthday! Again." I giggled. She said that so much in school. She seems to notice what I felt because after I giggled, she yelled, "Hey!" She put her hand on her hip; she was such a drama queen. I responded to her yelling and yelled back, "That's because you said that so many times already!" She raised an eyebrow and said, "Well, your actual birthday is only once in four years, I can't help it!" Well, I'll let this one slide. I just smiled; I was happy, really happy.

Ayaka and I parted half way. It was so lonely, walking home… alone. I opened the doorknob to my house. Father is busy with work, after all, he is chief of a magazine. Father might be getting home late. There is no surprise. Once I opened the door, my dad was standing, what the? He's standing there? Usually, he's home late, this time, he's earlier than me! I was still standing, with my mouth opened when my dad was pushing me forward to the kitchen. I opened the door and all of my friends were there. Including Ayaka. I cried and said softly, "Thank you, everyone…thank you." Ayaka pat me on my back, and then hit it real hard. I hollered out, "Ayaka! What did you do that for!?" Everyone, including Ayaka laughed. She responded, "That's because, this is the Miharu we know and love!" It was a crazy party.

It was finally time for the cake. I was turning 16, it was special for me. Sixteen years, of living. My father lighted the candles on the cake and said, "Miharu! Take a wish!" I smiled and wished in my head, "I wish that nothing would ever change. Nothing." When I blew the candles, everything started shaking. The thunder started roaring; it looks like the skies have been angered. My father quickly told everyone to run and held onto me tightly. All except Ayaka ran away. My father looked behind and screamed, "Run, Ayaka! Run! Go save yourself!" She hesitated for a while then my father glared at her and Ayaka ran, crying. I could barely hear her whispering the words, "I'm sorry, Miharu-Chan…"

It was windy, and the front door was closed. What could be causing the wind? I noticed my father, he was looking at the kitchen where my cake was. Suddenly, a demon appeared next to my cake_. It couldn't be happening! Demons aren't real, it's all a dream it's all a dream!_ My father smiled at me and pushed me behind him. The demon growled and sharp blades came at me, I closed my eyes and screamed. But nothing happened to me, I opened my eyes. A large pair of wings was protecting me. But how? I realized dad's not a human! It's was suspicious all along too. He never visited the doctor, nor did I. He probably already knew of this. The wings retrieved to my dad and he said angrily to the demon or monster, whatever you call it, "What do you want?" The demon growled.

This time the demon took out blades and aimed for my heart. My dad noticed it immediately and covered me. The blade went through his heart. No! NO! NO! This can't be happening! This isn't what I wished for. My dad slid down and looked at me. He handed me a mirror and said "Miharu…" He coughed up blood; my face looked more terrified. He continued, "This is a magic mirror your mother left behind for you…" He coughed again, but this time it was more severe. "Ask it anything you want when you need to, it will help… I can't…" Before finishing his sentence he dropped to the floor completely and his eyes closed. He's dead, but I won't believe it! I can't I just can't! I glared at the demon, I walked over to him, with every step, and I felt more power. I yelled out, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!" In a flash, the demon vanished, but I can't stop. My body was floating, my back ached. Something came out, I get it now, and it was wings. It was a brilliant white it shimmered brightly and my wings took me somewhere. It was no used resisting. When my wings stopped flapping, a man stood there.

The man also had wings. They were another color, I wasn't quite sure of it, but it looks kind of gray. He wore a big long gown, and had long hair. I wasn't even sure if he was a he or not, but I'm pretty sure that he was a man. He smiled gently and said, "Akiyama Miharu…" I was surprised and blurted out, "How do you know my name?" He continued to say, "Of course I know who you are. I was worried and watched over you every day. As I expected, they would find you around this time." Was he crazy?! What is he talking about? As if he read my mind he continued to day, "I also knew your mother, Shigemi-san, a guardian angel of the entire word. She was powerful indeed. Of course, I knew your twin sister, Akiyama Yukimi." I was very surprised, and hollered out, "I have a twin sister?" He said quietly, "Follow me and I'll tell you all about it." I followed him to an office.

The Man sat down on a leather chair and said, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm the headmaster of this school. Just call me headmaster." I tried to speak, but then headmaster held up his hand meaning to be quiet. He started speaking, "No need to introduce you, Miharu. I begin from the beginning." I nodded and he began, "When you were born, Yukimi was already born. Giving birth to the twins had tired Shigemi-san. Shigemi-san slowly started to lose her powers. Instead the powers she lost had awakened in Yukimi. A treat had figured this out and wanted to kill Yukimi. Of course Shigemi-san and your father were terribly afraid. They could only think of one thing to do, evacuate to this world, the world of angels. You had no powers and cannot go into the world, so your father stayed with you, erasing all your memories of your twin. Unfortunately, some parts of our world are unsafe. Shigemi-san trusted me with Yukimi-san and did the only thing she had thought of. To fight the threat. Since of her power loss, she had died and the rest of her powerful, powerful powers had vanished. It wasn't long before Yukimi found out about this and had fought with that threat. She had lost, but instead of dying, she was put in sleep and only and powerful source can wake her up. Now they found out that more of Shigemi-san's power had gotten flown into you. Probably, that was because your father was keeping you safe. Not only that, I have also found out myself that you two are the guardian angel of the day, which is you, and night, which is Yukimi." I was terrified.

I couldn't talk back, I was too stunned. Then a little voice said, "Don't worry, Miharu-Chan!" I looked around and headmaster sighed. He said, "Mai! I told you not to come out. But since you are found out, you could come out." A tiny fairy came out and said, "I'm sorry, headmaster, but I smelled someone with a powerful aura. And I think she's the one!" The little fairy's little finger pointed at me. Headmaster sighed and said, "Mai, introduce yourself first." The fairy turned to me and bowed. She said, "I'm Mai, the fairy! Nice to meet you!" I introduced myself as well, "My name is Akiyama Miharu, nice to meet you!" The little fairy's eyes glowed large and said, "As in Shigemi's daughter? Wow!" I smiled and responded, "Mai, I don't really know my mother well, so I don't want to be compared to her." The headmaster tried to get our attention and said, "I'm sorry about Mai. Although she doesn't look like it, Mai is a fairy that can sense powerful angel powers. When that's settled, she will be with you until you die." I nodded; I think having another friend is fun. Then I realized something and said, "Headmaster, I think I have to head back now…" The headmaster shook his head and said, "Miharu, I can't let you leave. Those demons are still out there, and here is the safest spot." I protest, "But, headmaster, what about other people? I still have school!" The headmaster eyes had weakened me and he said, "If you really want to, I could let you go, but let me say this to you. Those monsters are only after you. If it isn't you, they won't go anywhere. But if they see you with someone, they won't care. The monsters will attack them." I gulped. I have no choice and said, "I'll stay here." Mai celebrated and headmaster said, "Mai, here's Miharu's room, show her the way. Oh yea, Miharu, from now on, Mai would be staying with you." I nodded.

Mai showed me the way to my room. When we entered my room, the door closed. Mai started speaking, "Miharu, can you help me with something?" I nodded and asked, "What is it, Mai?" Mai confessed, "I know it's really selfish of me, but can you retrieve Yukimi-san? You see, my older sister, Rin is her partner. Rin is using her powers to keep Yukimi-san alive. Although Rin's power is strong, she can't live like that forever, so can't you accept?" I grinned and said, "I accept! Anyways, I want to retrieve my older sister too!" Mai grinned and explained what we have to do. I believe that she would be a friend that I would cherish. Mom, if you can hear me, I want you to know, I will retrieve Yukimi nee-san no matter what! This is my new task!

_-I know that I would not be a normal high school girl anymore…-_

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Chapter 2- A New Life

By: Ice-Phoenixxox

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- ! Mmmmm? Is it morning already? I mumbled, "Was it all a dream?" Then something blocked my face, Owwww! I can't breathe… what is it? As soon as I pull the thing that was stuck to my face, I realized, everything was still real. My dad was dead, I have a twin sister that I don't even know that I have, and I'm an angel. Oh yea, as for that thing that was stuck to my face before, it was Mai.

Mai stumbled and said, "Miharu, it's not a dream… everything is real… now get your hands out of my wings, they hurt…" Well now, I'm absolutely sure that this is not a dream. Or maybe not, I pinched myself. Owwww, it's not a dream. Mai questioned me, "Hey, you don't believe me right? Anyways, get your hand off my wings!" I let go of Mai's wings and suddenly realized. I said, "Oh shoot! I forgot about school!" I hurried into my school uniform. Mai followed me and tried to say something. Oh forget it! I'm late for school!

I went outside my room, then my door, then another door, and another door. I forgot that my dorm has a lot of doors. Wait! How am I supposed to get to school if I'm in the angel's world? I need to get to the headmaster's office. I turned to Mai and said, "Mai hurry up! I need to talk to the headmaster!" Mai said, "Wait for me! The headmaster's office is on your left until u past 8 doors, the next door to your right is headmaster's office." I just blinked and she asked, "Too complicated?" I replied, "Duh! I think you should come with me." Mai walked me to the headmaster's office, so many doors; I don't think I can remember all this.

I knocked on the headmaster's door. I waited until I heard a voice that says, "Come in!" I opened the door and said, "Headmaster, it's me, Miharu." He looked up and smiled. He said, "Miharu, what do you need?" I responded, "Ummm, I need to go to school, so is there any ways for me to get there right now?" He looked curious like I was speaking crazy language. He said, "Didn't you know that you're supposed to transfer here from now on? I asked Mai to inform you." I looked at Mai and said, "I never got anything." Mai just shrugged and said, "I was about to tell you before you went to headmaster's office." Ops, guess I need to learn how to listen as well…

Headmaster told me to go to the staff room and ask to find a teacher named Kawaguchi-sensei. Before he said, "Kawaguchi-sensei will guide you for a while then you would have to get use to this. Also your uniform will come to you later. Now go to the staff's room." He sent me here. In front of me was an enormous door. Well, there does seem to be an awfully large amount of students here, no wonder why.

. I opened the door and what I saw was incredibly shocking! All the teachers were either enormous or tiny; there were very few teachers that are at least normal size.

The teachers looked at me once I opened the door. Gulp! Of all of the teachers, a gigantic one had to come up to me and ask me, "Little girl, who are you? I've never seen you around this school before." He's so gigantic! I snapped out of my daydream and said, "Uh… headmaster send me here to find a teacher named Kawaguchi-sensei." His enormous finger pointed to a normal size teacher. Hurray! At least I get a normal sized teacher to guide me. I walked up to him and asked, "Kawaguchi-sensei?" The man looked up and said, "Who are you?" I replied back, "Umm… my name is Akiyama Miharu, headmaster send me here." Kawaguchi-sensei said, "Sorry, but I don't…" A telephone interrupted what he wanted to say.

Kawaguchi-sensei grabbed the phone and said, "This is Kawaguchi-sensei, who is this?" Apparently it was headmaster. Kawaguchi-sensei put back the phone and said, "Akiyama-san you'll be in my class from now on. Class is starting soon, I'll guide you there. Let's go." Kawaguchi-sensei left and I followed him.

Sensei stopped in front of a door, I looked up, Class 1B. Kawaguchi-sensei opened the door and gave me a sign that probably means wait. I stood by the door watching Kawaguchi-sensei. Kawaguchi-sensei walked in and said, "Class put away your wings and sit down." All of the students who had wings before had put their wings away. I still have no idea how did I even get my wings, I don't even know how to bring out my wing!

Kawaguchi-sensei walked to the front of the classroom and announced, "Today we have a new student. Our headmaster had sent her here. Come in." I walked into the classroom. I had always been nervous in the center of attention. Everyone was staring at me; Kawaguchi-sensei waved his hand at me. I was frozen solid. Kawaguchi-sensei whispered to me, "Introduce you." I have to do this; I started to say, "Uh… my name is Akiyama Miharu. Nice to meet you!" Then a random kid suddenly asked me, "What kind of an angel are you?" What angel? What does he mean? I stood there looking really dumb.

Thank goodness Kawaguchi-sensei covered me up. He said, "Hachi-san, please do not ask her these kind of questions, we will know when she brings out her wings." Everyone groans, I'm guessing that they like knowing other people's privacy. Kawaguchi-sensei looked around and then said, "Akiyama-san sit next to Fujimori-san. Fujimori-san raise your hand." I see no hand. Then a girl said, "Sensei! Fujimori-san is staring outside the window again." Kawaguchi-sensei sighed and said, "Akiyama-san, sit next to the guy that is staring outside." Well, that was easy, since there's only one person that is staring outside the window. Sigh. I walked up to him and smiled. Well, I settled down and then smiled than him.

I asked him, "Hi, I'm Akiyama Miharu, what's your name?" He just stared at me and said, "I'm not interested in ugly people." Wow! That person is going to have some trouble after school because there's no way I'm going to hurt him right now and ruin my first day reputation. The bell ranged. Aww! Great, I just settled in my seat and now I have to get my things and go to another classroom? Just great!

I was about to grab my stuff and then a group of girls plus a pretty girl stopped me. The pretty girl has blonde hair and she said, "We have next period here." Yes! Thank goodness! The girl continued, "My name is Hinamori Midori. My angel is nature. Since there is still five more minutes until class, why don't you just show us your wings for a second?" Oh my goodness! I have no idea how to even bring out my wings! I just have to say, "Sorry, but I have absolutely no idea how to even bring out my wings." They stared at me for about a minute.

After a minute, they burst out laughing. I was in shame. Then another beautiful girl came over here. She had silver hair and she said, "Kawaguchi-sensei said she was sent here by headmaster, she probably just got her wings." Midori-san tried to comment back, but that girl stared at her. Midori and her group left. The girl turned back to me and smiled. She said, "My name is Mirahima Shiori. My angel is ice. Don't worry our next class will help you." A tall woman and I mean really tall women walked in. She said, "Mirahima-san sit down please." Shiori-san said, "Izumi-sensei, we have a new student." Izumi-sensei looked at me and said, "Who might you be?"

I replied back, "My name is Akiyama Miharu." She stood there and asked, "What's your angel?" Shiori answered for me, "Izumi-sensei, Akiyama-san needs help to bring out her wings, so we can know what her angel is." Izumi-sensei nodded and said, "Ok, you can sit down now, Mirahima-san." Shiori sat down and Izumi-sensei continued, "Akiyama, follow me, the rest of you, uhhhh… do something, like I care!" I can see how she is not the best teacher in this school. If she was, we all might be as dumb as a sheet. Anyways, I followed Izumi-sensei into a room. It was dark and she turned on the lights. All I see was a whole bunch of contraption. I gulped. I turned to Izumi-sensei and asked, "Sensei, what is this?" She replied back, "They bare tools to find your angel and wings." I hollered, "TOOLS?!" Izumi-sensei followed that up with, "Now that I think about it, it is more like to find your wings since your angel will appear after your wings appear." I ASKED SENSEI, "Izumi-sensei, I've been wondering something, but what is an angel?" Izumi-sensei gasped.

She said, "Angels are what protects your specialty, they were given by the first angel of this world. We all have it, they are little creatures that is always by us, I have one with me right now, but you can't see it since you don't have your angel right now. So we have to find your wings first. Also, if the specialty is gone, so will the protection that surround people will disappear. But don't worry, just what that angel protects will disappear from that human, still this is a huge problem." Wait a minute! I said, "Sensei! I think headmaster told me what my specialty is! He said something like guardian angel of day." Izumi-sensei looked like her eyes just popped out when I said that. She said, "We have to find your angel quickly! Our angels are also responsible of giving your specialty to a human. When that person has turned to a certain age, they will grow wings, of course that only happens to a special ability angel. Akiyama, you are one of them! If you die, the whole world would collapse! We have to find your wings right away!" I stopped sensei and asked, "Is there another angel like me?" Izumi-sensei did not face me and answered, "Yes. She was almost killed, but instead was put in eternal sleep; a fairy is protecting her from dying right now. I believe her name was Yukimi."

I was stunned! I accidentally said out loud, "My sister?" Izumi-sensei turned around and said, "Yukimi-san is your sister, then that means, you are the daughter of our queen, Shigemi-sama!" I asked, "Mother was a queen?" Sensei nodded and I asked, "Please do not tell anyone, I don't want to have friends because my mother is the queen." She nodded and looked at her watch. She said, "First period is almost over, but since you have to find your wings, I guess we have to take our time." I asked her, "We have to go through all of these?!" Izumi-sensei replied, "No, this is just a small portion of it and yes, we have to go through all of the tools I have." I hollered out, "SMALL PORTION!?" Sensei nodded and pushed a button. Everything changed, I was hoping for fewer tools, but it was the opposite. There was more tools. I just have to face it; this is definitely my new life. Mostly because my cheeks hurts from all of the pinching I gave myself. Owwww…

To Be Continued…


End file.
